ugly swan turned beautiful
by surea
Summary: bella swan was bullied by the cullens years later she comes back better with her big brother emmett How will the cullens react?
1. Chapter 1

Hi .my name is Isabella swan . I live with my dad Charlie here in Forks. My mum Renee and my brother Emmett live in Phoneix Arizona . My family is very lucky except for me . My dad is a very rich and powerful man he is the owner of big companies and one of the richest man in America .My mum rennee is a world wide famous fashion designer and she earns millions just like my dad. My brother is only 14 but he already is the high school the football captain. He is also very handsome and many girls find him cute. But i am 12 short, fat , wears big round glasses and you can say i look like a beachball . I've got frizzy hair and pale skin too pale. In other words i am UGLY.

I got my food from the cafeteria and started to walk towards an empty table near the bin. I kept my head down so i could ignore the dirty looks people were giving me. Suddenly i felt to pairs of arms push me down . I lost balance and fell . The custard from my cake was all over my new white top and my glasses were smashed. I groaned and saw 4 pairs of feet surrounding me. I looked up and stared into a pair of green emerald eyes. Cullen . Edward Cullen. ''WATCH WHERE YOU FALL SWAN '' he said. Rosalie the blond girl backed him up '' yeah we don't want your germs near us or you cause your dirty yourself'' Alice the short girl with spiky hair spoke up'' come on guys don't talk to her she's a waste of everyone's time '' Jasper the blond's twin brother put an arm round her and said '' go commit suicide swan'' a velety voice muttered hope someone rapes you oh wait no one would cause you're a ugly swan. '' they spat on me and walked off . I couldn't bear it anymore . I left the cafeteria running and crying . It was the last time i stepped foot in that cafeteria for a long time.

Charlie told me to go live with my mum since he couldn't bear to see me unhappy and hopefully Phoneix will be a fresh start for me . It was . My mum helped me . Ever since pubrty kicked me i changed. Reduced weight . Better eyesight. My skin was perfect . I was actually a bit pretty . I have even done some modelling for my mum . Yep .i know hard to believe right?MY BOTHER EMMETT AND I ARE VERY CLOSE I am 16 now . My mum wants me spend some time in forks now and that's were i'm going to forks . Bigger , better and prettier than ever.

Ugly duck turned into a beautiful swan.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the airport pulling along my bags. The first person I spotted was a man standing next to a guy in wheelchair in front of a long black stretch limo. Dad and Billy. Of course. I walked over to them with a huge grin on my face. They saw my grin and I and pulled an even bigger grin. ''Hey dad'' I said .

Dad just looked awestruck. I took him a second or so before he finally said'' Hey Bells. Wow you look good . How was your flight . Sorry we couldn't send you the private jet '' I smiled at him and simply said''Its okay dad''We got into the limo and rode home.

The house was exactly how I Remembered it only better. There was a huge fountain at front the garden looked so much better. The house has added a few extra floors so it was even more taller then before. The maids came running to grab my suitcases. I left them to it and set off to find my room . My room was perfect. Charlie said he redecorated but wow. The room had like a black and white theme. My wall was white . The bed was black and white . There was a plasma screen right opposite the bed. There was a walk in closet , a bathroom and the biggest desk ever. It had a laptop sitting on it and near the window was a huge black heel chair. I loved my room . As soon as it was filled with all my junk it would be perfect. I took a shower, unpacked and went straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep ! Beep ! Stupid Alarm clock . It had to wake up right on the part when I was getting revenge on Edward Cullen in my dream . Stupid Stupid Stupid . AI glanced at the time on the clock 7:15 school stats at 8:30. What the hell! I jumped out of Bed and went straight to the bathroom praying a warm shower will wake me up . It did . I pulled two tops and two trousers from my closet then had a debate with myself on which one was better . I chose leggings and a purple top that was a low neck . I applied very little make up , straightened my hair and I was ready to go . I went downstairs

Dad was on the phone , chatting to someone on the laptop and having breakfast at the same time. Whoa. Also there was someone else there . Someone big . It was a he .He had dark brown curly hair .He was wearing a green top that said Emmett . Wait ! What ? Emmett . I ran down tripping over the last three steps and ran to Emmett for a hug . He gave me one of his famous Bone- crushing hugs. I had a huge grin on my face and Emmett had a even huger grin . My cheeks started to hurt . So I stopped . "Emmett what are you doing here ?''

He just laughed and said " I am going to stay with Dad too and I'm also gonna go Spoons

High school '' . I bursted out laughing . Emmett just looked plain confused.

The school's called FORKS High School Emmett not Spoons High school. Dad explained.

Emmett went bright red but masked it by saying '' Close enough"

We got in his jeep and drove away .

ED POV

We got out the car and the whole school stopped what they were doing .

Seriously they needed to get a life . My family and I have been attending this wretched school for a long time now but still people stare at us as if we were new . We ignored them and walked straight to our usual spot . Just then a huge jeep drove into school . When I say huge I mean huge. The whole school was watching the Jeep. There was a huge guy driving it . You know the kind of guy who could break your bones with a little touch . Next to him was an angel . She was Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo beautiful. She made Aphrodite look like Medusa. But somehow she looked pissed . Was that Guy her Boyfriend I will kill him if he hurt her . Wait where did that come from ?

BPOV

Emmett helped me get down from his huge jeep. I looked up and saw all eyes on us . I smirked . Emmett did the same . We walked into the school building full of confidence. There was an old lady behind the desk , Ms cope . I remember her but I wonder if she remembers me . She didn't until I said me name . Since Emmett is a couple of years older than me we don't have any classes together so I can only see at lunch .I waved bye to him ignoring all the stares from the others and walked off trying to find my class. Biology .

Em pov

I waved bye to Bella and set off to find my English class. On my way I got a lot of winks from girls and dirty looks from guys when they thought I wasn't looking .i finally found my class and when I got there I saw her .My angel from heaven .There she sat all alone at the corner . My breath caught my throat. As much as I was dazzled by her beauty I hated her a little . She bullied my sis. Everyone here did . The closer I looked at her the more I realized how beautiful she was.

She had long silk blonde hair that went below her shoulders and ended up in bouncy eyes were bluest I have ever seen. Her lips,they were the reddest lips I have ever seen . I just wanted to grab her right there and then and kiss her ,but I didn't she bullied bella . I walked straight up to her and sat beside her.

RPOV

Another day. Another day in this stupid school with stupid people . People here are so lame and they think I'm lame . I'm not the one who wants attention so much I would do anything for it including making out with every single female in the school like the famous Edward/Freak Cullen . He is the king of Forks high school ,but he is also the king of dumb idiots. He is so arrogant. I was In one of my flashbacks with Bella when the new guy came and sat next to me . I was shocked beyond belief. This guy was popular material .So why would he sit next to me ?. It was then took a closer look at him and I was in love. This guy was H-O-T- . He was gorgeous. He was very big not fat but muscles. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair also the cutest dimples when he smiled. I turned away from him . Blanking him.I used to have a best friend she too was bullied by these idiots. One day it got so bad she left and never cam back . She may be gone but people still talk about her just to piss me off . They took away my one and only .The bell rang. I packed my bag and walked out of the class. I ignored all the dirty looks and walked to the school cafe. He was there. The guy from my English class. What was his name again .oh right Emmett. Next to him sat a gorgeous girl of course he would have a girlfriend. This girl was extremely beautiful. She had pale skin just like Bella,huge brown eyes just like bella and her smile too was just like Bella. Oh my

God !This girl is Bella. I was over the moon . I walked straight up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked at her her eyes widened. ''Bella? '' I whispered.

''Rosalie?'' She asked in a voice that was bit louder than mine . I simply nodded. I was lost for words. My best friend was back and she was gorgeous. I immediately hugged her and she hugged me back. We both let go and started asking each other questions that should have been asked ages ago . I heard a cough . I looked down to see Emmett on the chair with a confused look on his face.

Bella immediately cleared his confused face. She said'' Emmett this is my best friend Rosalie,Rosalie this is my big bro Emmett''Whoa big brother ! Wow . I found my best friend's brother cute. I Sat on the chair next to her and started chatting. I really got to know Emmett better. He is amazing . He is in fact a soft teddy bear. More reasons for me to like him .

**SO SORRY GUYS I AM NEW TO THIS AND I COMPLETELY FORGOR I HAD AN ACCOUNT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE FOR MORE CHAPTERS VERY SOON. THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE POSITIVE COMMENTS :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH THIS SORRY I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY. I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL SO MUCH IN THE MIDDLE OF GCSE AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA FAIL I SINCE ITS THE SUMEMR I BEGAN WRITING AND WELL I PROMISE TO UPDATE STORIES EVERY DAY THIS SCHOOL FORGIVE ME AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR POSITIVE COMMENTS. PLEASE REVIEW AND REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME .**

EM POV

Yep ! I was officially the luckiest guy in the whole damn world. I Should have known someone this gorgeous can't be mean .stupid Emmett .I mentally scolded myself after being so stupid. After Bella introduced us I warmed up to her. Turns out she was Bella's best friend and she was now into mechanics. She was hot. Soon we were talking like we were old friends and I mentally hoped she didn't have a boyfriend.

'' So Rosie ,considering your this hot,do you have a boyfriend ? '' Bella asked joking but I ,became so alert and stared at her lips as she replied '' no'' .I was over the moon. This girl is so mine. Suddenly I had a quick idea. I turned to Rosalie and asked '' hey Rosie , do you wanna see how I make Bella spill her secrets ?'' Rosalie looked at Bella's shocked and terrified eyes then replied ''sure'' with a grin. Damn this girl is too good to be true. I stood up and walked over to Bella who was slowly backing away and saying '' Emmett ...don't... please don't... not here... not now...ple...'' she was cut off by me I started to tickle her so bad she eventually was on the floor. Looking at Rosie who was laughing so much I picked up Bella and threw her over my shoulder. She was trying to hit me with her bony elbow and it hurt.'' Ow jeez Bella that hurts'' I moaned.''Then put me down idiot'' she replied with a grin. So I put her down but just before she whispered something in my ear. I grinned at her and then looked at Rosalie who was clutching her tummy with uncontrollable laughter. She was almost in tears she wasn't prepared for what I was to do next. I picked her up in bridal style so her arms were wrapped around my neck and she started blushing like crazy telling me to put her down. She was so beautiful. But I just grinned and said'' Bella's orders''. Now it was Bella who was laughing. I slung Rosalie over my shoulder and walked around the cafeteria ordering my lunch. It was only then did I realise everyone and I mean everyone was watching us. Some with amusement ,some with annoyance,some with jealousy and some were shocked. I shrugged. Soon the bell rang and I dropped Bella and Rosalie off before walking to my next class.

EPOV

After the scene in the cafeteria everyone departed to their lessons. I had this lesson with both Alice and jasper so we were walking together. This lesson was double period and a bore. I was still in daze over the cafeteria incident when Alice pulled me out by saying '' who was she ? She's really pretty and her clothes are just wow.'' Jasper looked at her '' Did you see the big guy? He was huge ,he just walked around with Rosalie as if she weighed as light as a feather.''When we reached the classroom we found them in the corner giggling. How come they were acting list best friends? They just met didn't they ? I took my seat next to Jessica .She practically screamed when I did and moved her seat a lot closer tome. Hasn't this girl ever heard to personal space. When the teacher arrived he asked the new girl to come out and introduce herself. She blushed and came to the front. This was the first time I looked at her fully. Full of confidence she clearly stated to the whole class '' Hi ,my name is Isabella swan but you all probably remember me as Bella . I used to go here but left ,but now I'm back with my big brother Emmett .He's two years older than me .'' With that she went back to her seat ignoring the stares.

I was too shocked to believe that this girl here was ugly Bella. Although now that I think of it she actually looks like her. Her soft brunette her. Her chocolate brown eyes. Pale skin. This was her ,but not her. She was beautiful and I can't believe I bullied her. I have a **LOT ** of making up to do. I was unable to concentrate on the rest of the day much like everyone else and my mind kept wandering to Bella and her introduction. The bell rang indicating it was the end of the day. I got up and made my way towards the parking lot. The big guy was waiting next to his truck. Soon Bella appeared next to him with Rosalie. She turned around and asked Rosalie something which she replied with a nod. Emmett looked happy ,he jumped down from the truck and once again put Bella over his shoulder and climbed again onto the truck. I chuckled a bit picturing tiny Bella trying to get into the big truck. Next he did the same with Rosalie only this time he was blushing but so was she. I turned to Jasper and said ''looks like you got go all overprotective over your little sis now '' he turned around saw what was happening .'' forget it ,that guy will probably flatten me then I won't be here for Alice '' he replied and gave a peck on her lips. Soon the truck drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

B pov

When we got to our house,Rosalie's mouth went wide open. Emmett looked at her and chuckled. I on the other hand asked her'' what you looking at?Your house could easily rival ours '' Rosalie was still too shocked to answer until she saw that .'' WOW ,sweet cars whose are they ?'' she asked us.

''Oh those are Emmett ,he loves cars.'' Rosalie blushed and looked at him.'' Really, I love cars too '' Emmett jumped at the chance''great you wanna look at them?''Rosalie just nodded and went off with him. I sighed and went along with them .Soon I got bored with all the technical talk and just left them along. Plus it was kinda awkward for me with the way they were staring at each other. When I went inside I dumped my school bag over my bed and started to do my homework whilst the TV was on. Soon I got bored with the homework so I stuck to watching TV. Soon Rosalie and Emmett came in giggling. Wait Emmett giggling ? There were so many things wrong with that . Rosalie and I spent some time just talking .We had agreed to go shopping this Saturday but with Alice as well. I was not looking forward to that but since Rosalie lived with them she had to put up with them.

The next day at school was long .Nearly everyone knew who I was and they were shocked but the guys forgot about all that and started to ask me out. As if I would ever go out with the same people who used to bully me. So I just declined all of them. The girls weren't that much of help either. Whilst I made friends with the nice girls like Angela I was skating on very thin ice with the sluts. They cornered me in the changing room and yelled at me stuff like '' you are still ugly ''.'' Edward is mine'' and the usual crap. Only this time I shouted back. They didn't take it too well as they backed out and looked at each other for support but they got none so they walked off as if they ruled the place. I just smiled and walked out proudly. We were playing baseball , one game I was extremely good at. The boys were on the pitch whilst the girls were the batters. I was obvious we were going to lose with whore 1 and whore 2 on our team but that didn't mean I couldn't try to get our score a bit even. After all my dad's best friend phil was a professional. I placed myself in the middle of the line and the sluts had pushed themselves into the dance. Before they got into position each one had to of them had to go do some very inappropriate things with the bat which the p.e teacher being a pervert enjoyed. I grimaced .When it was my turn to bat I smirked. Edward was in this class too so guess what I was aiming for. Jasper was the pitcher and as soon as the ball made contact with my bat it was if thunder had sturck. Yep I hit hard. The ball flew a long way across the pitch and started to run around the bases. I looked at Edward who too ran really fast I had to admit and threw the ball at 100m/h at jasper who caught the ball effortlessly. Luckily I was safe before that. Soon the game was over and the boys had won. Since it was the end of the lesson I went to change. When I came out I found Edward outside. Unaware he was waiting for me I walked past him. He called my name then so I turned around to see him.

EPOV

When she turned around,her eyes showed nothing but hate.'' What's up Cullen ?'' she used the same spiteful I once used on her. I was a bit skocked and I was pretty sure my eyes gave me away. Hesitantly I grabbled her hands and looked her in the eyes and said ''listen Bella there's something I want us to talk about , not here but private come with me will you? '' Those words didn't come from my mouth but from the depths of my heart .The one true part of me. Bella looked at me still with hatred in her almond eyes before breaking and said ''sure'' .Before I could say anything she was dragging me to a closet.


	6. Chapter 6

B pov

I lead him into a closet and turned the lights stood far away from each other as possible. He was nervous ,he looked at me before sighing and starting his story.

'' First of all , I want to apologise to you Bella, I really should not have treated you that way and should not have said those horrible things I did … no one should put up with that. And I know that you probably hate my guts right now and I don't blame you but after you left Rosalie kinda went mental and started screaming at me and that was when I woke up. I realised what I had done.'' He looked at me now and asked'' do you remember when we first met?'' of course I did .How can you forget that moment you met the love of your life even if he turned out to be a bully .I wanted to say yes but I didn't want him to think that was an important part of my life. I looked at him emotionless and replied ''no''.He was hurt that I didn't remember but he continued on with the story .'' It was science, I was new to the school at that time and the teacher assigned you as my science partner. When I came and sat next to you ,you looked at me all smiling and happy and said ''' Hi, I'm Bella ,whats your name ? ''' '' Even though you were just introducing yourself what I saw in your eyes was kindness,purity and love. You see Bella , before I came to this school , In my old school I was best friends with this girl called Jane .And she was just like you , her eyes too showed kindness,purity and love. But you see she was an act , she only did that to get all my secrets before showing it to the whole school. What's worse was that I fell for it .Even though that didn't mean I wasn't popular or anything it hurt me Bella. I opened up to her in trust and she broke it. So when I looked at you that day you reminded me so much of her I was so blind .I only saw her when I saw you. I made you miserable just like I wanted her to be. After you left the cafeteria that day I went home only to Rosalie shouting and screaming at the others. When I walked through the doors she was the wake-up call I needed. I was too late to realise my mistake since you had left already. ''

By now he was crying. Tears came down those emerald eyes. '' I am so sorry Bella , please forgive me , I don't mind waiting a thousand years'' he whispered .I was weak at that moment. I could not believe the boy that had tormented me before was the same boy before me now. My heart was so weak now it was vulnerable .I felt pity ,the same pity one would feel watching a innocent lamb be hurt. I turned my heart to WAS EDWARD HURT ME .HE BEAT ME .HE HATES ME . I looked at him and spoke for the first time after entering the closet .'' Look Cullen, if you honestly think I am going to believe that sob story of yours ,think again. As if. do you think I was born yesterday to believe that you hurt me because I reminded you of a random weirdo that hurt you.? Seriously were you blind to realise I was not her ? I can see you're only doing this to get in my pants and let me tell you that is never gonna happen and neither am I ever going to forgive you.'' with that I walked off with my head held high in the air. I've wanted to do this for a long time so why is it I don't feel happy. I quickly shook away that thought. If he really did feel sorry for me he would've done what Rosalie did.

Flashback

I Was so upset I went straight to my room and locked myself inside before crying myself to sleep. When I woke up I realised I had anew mail. I opened it up to find Rosalie. Rosalie was the nicest. Though she bullied me ,she only did it cause they forced her to. At first I didn't believe it but then I saw the hurt in her eyes when she did. Also I saw them asking her to. She refused but they kept insisting. It was a video message. I clicked play to find Rosalie seated in the bedroom she shared with Alice. She was crying.'' Oh Bella , I am so sorry for what I said to you today forced me Bella. Gosh I hate them but my brother likes them and I have to stay with him. I am so sorry for what they did Bella and if you hate me for what I said I understand.'' She was now in tears as she turned of the camera. I sighed. I typed an email to Rosalie saying I forgave her and she was only friend there and I would not be coming back to school . I sent that email .That was the last email and the last time I ever logged on to that account. I left everything behind.

As I walked to the parking lot , I realised Edward's eyes mirrored Rosalie's. They both had the same emotions swimming in them. But should I trust him ? Is he really sorry? Is anything he said true or a lie ? Who is this new Edward ?

E POV

I sat in the closet for who knows how long. I had just poured out my heart to Bella and she threw it back at me. This was not the Bella I knew before. The old Bella would have cradled me in her arms and forgave me but this Bella scoffed at me and my thoughts. I did not get angry at all. This new Bella was not my Bella. This new Bella was not Bella. I had bullied her into becoming this . I looked at myself in disgust and wished so much I could go back and change the past. Still sad I walked out and went to the parking lot to be greeted by a bubbly Alice. I started the car and closed the windows when I heard Lauren scream my name and run towards me. My family knew when and when not to mess with me. I pulled the car to reverse and drove out of the parking lot to home. The whole ride was silent. When I reached home I went straight to the piano room and started playing after locking the door behind me. My emotions flooded as melodies. Each note representing each tear that fell for my Bella.

**Well ? What do you think guys ? How was it ? Emotional right ? Rosalie nice ? Next chapter up tomorrow. See yea and please review the more reviews the more I write. Love u :)**


End file.
